nagffandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Guild
This article contains information about how you can add your guild to the Grand Fantasia Wiki and policy for content on guild pages. If you follow this guilde we will have a more general setup for guild information, and it will be easier to search through the different guilds. The goal of a wiki is to be informative and not to allow self promotion or free advertisement. This policy outlines what is allowed, not allowed, and required when a user creates a page for a guild. When writing a guild article, please consider the as a good starting point. Required All guild pages will be required to follow these specifications. Naming Guild pages must be in the Guild namespace, contain the complete name of the guild, and be followed by the guild's server in parentheses. :Example: Guild:Insomnia (Alice). :Note there is no space between Guild: and the guild name. However, there is a space between the guild name and the following parenthetical. * It is important that guild and server names are accurate. If your guild is incorrectly named, people could have trouble fining your guild, or in the worse case become marked as a candidate for deletion. * If your guild name contains leading or trailing spaces, do not include them in the name of the article. * Redirects in the main namespace to guild pages are not allowed. Contents All guild pages must contain: * The tag at the top of the page. * The server the guild exists on. * At least three (3) sentences in English containing useful information about the guild, such as the purpose of the guild, contact information, recruiting state, rules, and style of play. After these sentences, the main article may be in another language if the intended audience is non-English. Categorization The guild page must also be properly categorized as follows: * Category:PvE guilds, Category:PvP guilds, Category:RP guilds – Choose the one which most closely matches your play-style. If your guild cannot be classified as mainly PvE, PvP, or RP, use the category Category:Other guilds. * Category:Alice guilds or Category:Siropas guilds Note that using with the appropriate parameters filled in will automatically categorize your guild page. Allowed The information here is allowed and encouraged in order to create an informative guild page: * A (short) list of players to contact for more information * A link to your guild website and/or forums * A list of the progress your guild has made * A list of periodic events that might be of interest to people outside the guild, e.g. prospective new members: ** Guild meeting schedules, instance run schedules, PvP raid schedule ** Note however that the intention is not to allow guilds to replace their own guild sites with GFWiki pages. The emphasis is still on objectivity and usefulness to people outside your guild. * A summary of the purpose of your guild * Whether you are recruiting or not, and who you are recruiting * A brief summary of guild guidelines * Short stories or history of your guild This is not necessarily a complete list. We do not mind you publishing other information that is useful or interesting to others; but it illustrates the gist of it: pages in WoWWiki are there for the visitors! Not allowed Posting the following types of information will result in your guild page being edited or deleted: * Biased information - The content on a Wiki is meant to be informative, this includes guild pages. Guild pages, like all other, should be written from a neutral point of view. * A complete list of guild members * Forums, message boards, or other forms of inter-guild communications * In general terms: don't put any material on the page that requires it to be updated frequently, or is only meant for members of the guild. * Redirects to non-guild pages are not allowed in the Guild namespace. Disbanded guilds Articles about disbanded or non-existent guilds qualify for speedy deletion. If your guild has disbanded but you want to archive the article, please move it to the main author's User: namespace, or the server's namespace, and remove and any guild-specific category. Guild stubs Stubs for guilds can be created in preparation of expanding the article with more information. If you create a stub, use the tag at the top of your article. Guild pages marked as stubs which have not been edited to comply with the policy for 30 days will be deleted. Your guild page is a stub if it does not contain the required information. Enforcing the policy * A page not containing the required information should be marked . * A guild page stub should be marked after 30 days if it has not been fixed. * A page containing disallowed content can be edited to comply, or you can mark it with , which places it in Category:Pages with possible policy violations for someone else to fix. * Edits adding incorrect information or not allowed information should be reverted. However, edit wars on guild pages, as with any other page, are not desired; those who persist in such behavior on guild pages will be considered vandals and the page should be restored to the edit before the edit war. * Any pages or images linked to solely from a deleted guild page will also be deleted. * The admin is not required to send notification to the creator/maintainer of the guild page at the time of deletion of the page when has been on the guild page for more than 30 days. ''Note: A deleted guild page can be restored (or permitted to be recreated) at an admin's discretion. However, this will not give you an extra 30 days to comply with policy. Deleted guild pages recreated as stubs are subject to immediate deletion.'' Summary Please remember that the Grand Fantasia Wiki is a place where users go to obtain information about Grand Fantasia, not get spammed with useless information. Guilds are certainly a large part of the game and can be represented here, but they must follow the proper criteria and not participate in spewing useless biased information or Wikisquatting. Your target audience is not yourself or your guildmates, it is people interested in Grand Fantasia. Your guild page should reflect this! Guild Creation You can easily add your guild to the wiki simply by adding your guildname and guild's server in parentheses to the end of the inputbox and click create. Example: Guild:Insomnia (Alice) Note there is no space between Guild: and the guild name. However, there is a space between the guild name and the following parenthetical. You will have a template preloaded so you just have to fill in your guilds information: type=create default=Guild: preload=Help:Guild/Preload buttonlabel=Create guild break=no width=25 Please ensure you prefix your guild name with Guild: so it is put into the correct name-space. See also * Wikia:c:WoWWiki:WoWWiki:Policy/Writing/Guild_pages - WoWWiki Guild Pages Policy (Source for much of this page.) * Wikisquatting - WoWWiki page on Wikisquatting * - Guild header template * - Guild Stub tag * - Example for a guild page Category:Guilds